Mitchell Van Morgan Legends (series)
Mitchell Van Morgan Legends is a series in the Mitchell franchise. While the main series is known for its 2D side-scrolling platformer gameplay with very little story, this series instead features 3D action-adventure gameplay and a robust story. Plot overview According to the sourcebook, Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. Perfect Memories, the Legends series takes place in the Constant Payne & Mitchell Van Morgan. By this time, the planet Earth is mostly ocean, leaving some north carolinian countries left for civilization to prosper on. Based on in-game dialogue, the series takes place at least in the year 80XX. By this time frame, the original humans have been replaced by artificial lifeforms almost identical to them which can produce offspring with almost no effort. The player controls Mitchell Van Morgan, a teenage comicbook artist and the series' protagonist who searches underground ruins mainly for Quantum Refractors, which are the civilization's primary source of energy. He was found as a baby on Nino Island at the bottom of the closed-off Nino Ruins and was raised by Professor Barrel Caskett along with his granddaughter Roll Caskett. Giving them trouble are the Marquessaniks, a group of robotic henchmen consisting of leader and Mitchell's arch-nemesis Marquessa, his wife Genola, their baby brother Bon Bonne who somehow can drive a large mecha suit (known primarily for his repeated line, "Babu!", which has become a catch phrase among the series' fans), and the 41 Weltoniks (one of which is only in The Misadventures of Amanda Payne). More trouble is given to Mitchell by the Marquessaniks, the techno-organic semi-intelligent residents of the underground ruins who serve to protect its contents. Along the way, they skirmish frequently with Marquessanikss and Air Pirate Marquessanikss which means Marquessas up to no-good as usual of conquering the world. Characters *Mitchell Van Morgan is the title character and the main protagonist of the series. He grows up to be a comicbook artist, searching for adventure, providing for his makeshift family, and protecting them all from the Marquessaniks and other dangers even he had to go through his arch-nemesis Marquessa. It is eventually revealed that he is the Afro-latin American teenage comicbook artist that was once as a First Class Japanese painter who is the protector of Raleighopolis. However his damage was so extensive that he was forced to have his memory removed and placed within Data and was reset to the default configuration of a newborn baby. He was then sealed within the crystal by Yuna. *Gavin O'Neal Davis is Mitchell's adopted brother, best buddy and partner-in-crime. He often aids Mitchell as a Spotter during his dungeon adventures by keeping in radio contact and warning him of dangers and hidden caches. He also makes gadgets for him and transports him around the city using the Gavie van that He fixed. He loves machines and even fixing his trademark biplane by tinking with it. He is the only character to consistently appear by Mitchell's side in the series. *Carolyn Ashley Taylor is Mitchell's soft-spoken girlfriend, childhood friend and lucky charm who harbors a well-mannered crush on Mitchell. Carolyn worries about Mitchell but knows that he is more happy of protecting the city of Raleighopolis and having a normal school life. When Mitchell leaves for exploration he promises to return and proposes to her. Carolyn is a caring person and is always concerned with Mitchell's safety when he is on his adventures to protect city of Raleighopolis from various threats. *Jennifer Hooker is Gavin's self-proclaimed girlfriend and Carolyn's jubilant adopted sister who harbors a obsessive crush on Gavin. She spends much of her time following Gavin to get his attention or make sure he is safe while demonstrating her affection. *Betty Ann Byerly is Mitchell and Gavin's childhood school gym teacher. Betty is a famous Veteran school gym teacher. She continuing on as the North Carolina candidate for grades K-5. She is now supports Mitchell & his buddies on the their exploration duties. *Thage is a small black ferret with magician skills found with mostly Gavin. He accompanies Mitchell and Gavin as a pet, and he can communicate with Mitchell and Gavin, though others eventually learn to understand him. He holds all of Mitchell and his buddies' memories, and Mitchell is the only person able to retrieve them. *Marquessa is the villain and the main antagonist of the series. He is the leader of the Marquessaniks, who often create difficulties for Mitchell and his friends as they continue on their adventures. He is the creator of the Marquessanik robots and his various robotic fighting machines. He is essential to make his large, metallic fighting mechs all about his way to make the citizens of Raleighopolis bow down to his Marquessa Empire. *Dr. Alexander Payne is Amanda's grandfather, a scientist and the world's famous action hero. Barrell is a famous Digger and the author of various books on the subject. He is also the mentor of Mitchell and his buddies while on Nino Island without permission, and takes in Roll after her parents disappear. *Amanda Payne is Alexander Payne's bodacious teenage daughter, and always gets her father worried so much and she wanted to fight along side him as a father-daughter sidekick. She harbors a crush on her close friend and classmate Anthony Nyugen; she has also starred in her own spinoff game, The Misadventures of Amanda Payne. Games Mitchell Van Morgan Legends was released for PlayStation on December 18, 1999 and is the first video game in the series. The Misadventures of Amanda Payne, the prequel of Mitchell Van Morgan Legends, stars the Amanda Payne & her father Dr. Alexander Payne (just like in the Constant Payne pilot) rather than Mitchell Van Morgan, was released in 2001 for the PlayStation. Mitchell Van Morgan Legends 2 released in 2001 for the PlayStation 2, features Mitchell Van Morgan's quest to find four keys hidden in the planet in order to aid in the search of the Mother Lode, a legendary treasure thought to be an infinite energy source. Mitchell Van Morgan Legends 3 released in 2013 for the PlayStation 3, features Mitchell Van Morgan's return from Elysium to his hometown of Raleighopolis on a new quest to help his friends focused on a mysterious new item known as the Klicke Lafonica and the aftermath of the Elder System reactivating at the end of Mitchell Van Morgan Legends 2. Other games Mitchell Van Morgan Legends Mobile, the very first mobile spin-off video game in the Mitchell Van Morgan Legends series, it was subsequently released by Nickelodeon, THQ Japan and Capcom in early 2009. At the Nickelodeon Headquarters, Viacom unveiled this title for mobile phones. Mitchell Van Morgan Legends MMO, known as Mitchell DASH MMO (Japanese: ミッチェルダッシュMMO, Hepburn: Mitcherudasshu MMO) in Japan, is a very first massive multiplayer online video game in the Mitchell Van Morgan Legends series, sharing Adventure-RPG gameplay from the games. Mitchell Van Morgan Legends HD, the videogame remake of the first video game in the Mitchell Van Morgan Legends series, Mitchell Van Morgan Legends, starring Mitchell, Gavin and his friends but with more stuff and features unlike it's PSOne counterpart. it was released in 2016 by THQ Nordic exclusively for the PlayStation 4 on December 18, 2016. Development At one point Nickelodeon Interactive had planned to release 2000's Mitchell Van Morgan Legends in the US under the domesticated title Mitchell Van Morgan legends, and then Mitchell Van Morgan Legends. References Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Legends (series) Category:Video games by series